fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultraheroes-The Fairly OddParents Version
This is the FOP version of the Disney comic saga Ultraheroes. Plot The Bad-7 is a criminal group led by Emil Eagle. They plan to dominate the world by collecting the pieces of the Ultramachine, called Ultrapods: thus it was created a gang of superheroes who fight for justice, the Ultraheroes, consisting of The Duck Avenger (Donald Duck), Super Daisy (Daisy Duck), Red Bat (Fethry Duck), Super Goof (Goofy), 4-Clover (Gladstone Gander), Iron Gus (Gus Goose), Lyth (Eega Beeva's robotic helper) and Mickey Mouse himself. Characters Ultraheroes *Timmy Turner as The Duck Avenger *Wanda as Super Daisy *Cosmo as Red Bat *Catman as Super Goof *Crash Nebula as 4-Clover *Chip Skylark as Iron Gus *AJ-5000 as Lyth Bad-7 *Vicky as Emil Eagle *Foop as Inquinator, Enemy of the Ecology *Anti-Cosmo as Spectrus, The Hypnotic Robber *Denzel Crocker as Peg Leg Pete *Norm The Genie as The Phantom Blot, The Dark Menace *Trixie Tang as Zafire, The Seducting Hypnotizer *Remy Buxaplenty as Roller Dollar (non-Bad-7 counterpart:John D. Rockerduck), The Evil Businessman *3 Sandersons as The Beagle Boys, The not-so Twisted Hookers Other Characters *Cupid as Scrooge McDuck *Chester McBadbat as Mickey Mouse *A.J. as Eega Beeva Theme Songs *Main Theme: Sonic Adventure 2-Live And Learn Ultraheroes *Generic Theme: Sonic Heroes Theme Song *The Duck Avenger: Sonic Heroes-What I'm Made Of (Final Boss Theme) *Super Daisy: Sonic Heroes-Follow Me (Team Rose Theme Song) *Red Bat: Batman Theme Song (60's version) *Super Goof: Eiffel 65-Blue *4-Clover: Gwen Stefani-What You Waiting For? *Iron Gus: Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donis-Just Dance *Lyth: The Black Eyed Peas-Boom Boom Pow Bad-7 *Generic Theme and Emil Eagle: Rammstein-Feuer Frei *Inquinator: MC Hammer-U Can't Touch This *Spectrus: The Lonely Island-Jizz In My Pants *Peg Leg Pete: Linkin Park-In The End *The Phantom Blot: Green Day-Boulevard Of Broken Dreams *Zafire: Rihanna ft. Jay-Z-Umbrella *Roller Dollar: 50 Cent-In Da Club *The Beagle Boys: The Pink Panther Theme Bios Ultraheroes *The Duck Avenger The leader of the Ultraheroes, The Duck Avenger is the main character. He is the alter ego of Donald Duck, and he's highly popular in his hometown Duckburg. He protected the city by many criminals such as The Beagle Boys and many others. He hates losing but we know he'll never lose! He mainly uses high technology weapons created by his good friend Gyro Gearloose, such as the Prismatic Percussion Laser, the Heat Visor, the Boome-gun and many others. *Super Daisy The Duck Avenger's sidekick, Super Daisy is Daisy Duck's alter ego. She's not much seen in the scenes, but now it's her time to shine like a star! She is sometimes seen with her best friend Genialina Edy Son., which made her as she is. She has got also a similar weapon arsenal to The Duck Avenger's one. *Red Bat The Duck Avenger's secondary sidekick, Red Bat is one of the funniest superheroes in the house. Highly unlike The Duck Avenger, Red Bat is puny and troublemaker, much like his non-Ultrahero counterpart Fethry Duck; he's got a terrible weapon inventory, which very rarely works, highly unlike The Duck Avenger, which has got an high quality, hi-tech inventory. However, he always wins when fighting criminals. But that's luck. *Super Goof When our ultra-super-extra-giga funny friend Goofy eats a special type of peanuts, he becomes Super Goof! He is like The Duck Avenger for Mouseton, Duckburg's brother city. He's not seen much in the scenes but he is a funny superhero, but he's not as clumsy as Red Bat, fortunately! *4-Clover Gladstone Gander is the luckiest duck in the city, or maybe the luckiest in the world, and it's the first time we see him as a superhero. That's quite unexcpected because he was originally one of the Duck Avenger's "enemies". That's all I got, unfortunately... *Iron Gus The first time we're going to see our chucky friend Gus in a superhero vest. That's all,however... Bad-7 *Emil Eagle The baddest bald eagle you're going to see in your life, Emil is a REAL evil emperor. He is Gyro Gearloose's competitor and hates Super Goof with every bone of his body, and his goal is to get rich by selling illegally his terrorism weapons!!! That's a real pain in the neck! *Inquinator One of The Duck Avenger's main enemies, Inquinator loves pollution more than any other thing in the planet! His goal is to pollute the entire planet thus transforming it in a really smelly dump! I bet Greenpeace is against him... *Spectrus Did you see a thief which hypnotizes people then run away with the booty? No? Then here is Spectrus! He is The Duck Avenger's main enemies, Spectrus is a real baddie. He uses powerful hypnotic strategies, so if he watches you directly in your eyes, watch out! *Peg Leg Pete Mickey's main enemy, Peg Leg Pete has got a wood leg, and he loves money. Here we see him with a creepy appearance and four robot arms, like Dr. Octopus from Spiderman. That's one HUGE piece of evil there! *The Phantom Blot Sneaks in the darkness, like a snake, stealth...he's The Phantom Blot, Mickey's second main enemy. He is one terrible raider, and holds also hostages to many innocent people. Too much evil! *Zafire One of the best-looking female criminals in the world, Zafire, real name Petra Hoff (sounds German, doesn't it?), is a real pain. She was born in Romania, more precisely Transylvania, the homeland of Count Dracula, so it's rumored that Dracula himself was one of her ancestors. She is much like Spectrus, only twice more dangerous! Not only does she use hypnotic tactics, but she has got gloves filled with static electricity which lets her shoot lightnings! She loves jewels and all the beautiful things in the world, and she hates failing his plans and being called with her real name. Her abilities are... I can't say them, there are loads of abilities! *Roller Dollar Scrooge's main rival Rockerduck is a member of Bad-7 under the name Roller Dollar. Not much is known about him. *The Beagle Boys Always tried to rob Scrooge McDuck, they're the Beagle Boys! Thay live in a bad-state caravan and now here they are as villains! It's all I got... Category:Fan Fictions Category:Spin-Offs